Examples of electric lamps which employ at least one glass bridge within the lamp's envelope are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,489 (E. G. Audesse et al) and 4,023,060 (B. Pike et al), both assigned to the assignee of this invention. In many of those lamps also using a press-sealed end to contain the lamp's lead-in wires, (i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,489), occasional breakage of the glass bridge adjacent the press-sealed end has been found to occur during the press-sealing operation. Such occurrence has proven especially likely as the bridge location approaches the seal proximity. As a result, broken glass from the bridge can lodge within the filament (typically a coiled tungsten filament structure) and/or lie directly in the optical path of the lamp. In addition, the resulting lamp appearance may not be cosmetically pleasing to the potential customer. Lastly, disattachment of the bridge (or portions thereof) from either of the support wires forming part of the filament structure can result in premature lamp failure.
It is believed that an electric lamp wherein means is provided for substantially preventing breakage of the lamp's glass bridge during lamp formation would constitute an advancement in the art.